Sonic the Hedgehog (Character)
|-|Modern Sonic= |-|Classic Sonic= |-|Adventure Sonic= |-|Super Form= |-|Hyper Form= |-|Darkspine Form= |-|Werehog Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the main protagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise, He's an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies, he's almost always stopping his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman from his tyrannical rule. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil. Power and Stats Key: Classic Sonic | Adventure Sonic | Modern Sonic | Mania Sonic | Forces Sonic | Darkspine Sonic Tier: 8-A, likely higher with Super form | 8-A, likely higher, at least 4-C with Super Form | 7-B, possibly 2-C with Super Form | 8-A, likely higher, Unknown with Super Form | 7-B, Unknown with Super Form | Low 2-C, Likely 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: 15-16 Height: 100 cm (3' 3") Weight: 35 kg (77 lb.) Gender: Male Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Verse) Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Erinaceomorph Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing (As shown here.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can generate wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around.), Indomitable Will, Space-Time Manipulation (Via Chaos Emeralds & Time Break.), Wall Gyration (Is capable of rolling up and along walls.), Teleportation, Enhanced Swordsmanship (As Excalibur Sonic.), Transformation, Transmutation (Via Ring Time; Can transform enemies into rings.), Immortality (Type 8; Reliant on the wind.), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm.), Size Manipulation (With the Purple Gem; Can shrink his size.), Gravity Manipulation (With Indigo Asteroid.), Earthquake Generation (With Gray Quake.), Black Hole Manipulation (With Violet Void.), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Shield, Red Burst and Darkspine transformation.), Electricity Manipulation (Via Thunder Shield or Ivory Lightning.), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bombs.), Land Exposure (Via Yellow Drill.), Shockwave Stomp (Via Blue Cube.), Flight (Via Green Hover, Magenta Rhythm, Crismson Eagle, and Super, Darkspine, and Excalibur Transformations), Reality Warping (Via Darkspine Transformation.), BFR (Can send targets outside space-time with the Chaos Emeralds.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block+ Level (Did some damage to a mountain after saving Classic Amy.), likely higher with Super form (Completely invincible to bosses and can damage them with ease.) | Multi-City Block Level, likely higher (Should be stronger then his younger self, to what extent is unknown.), at least Large Star Level (Superior to the Space Colony Ark which was stated by Black Doom to destroy stars. Defeated Bio-Lizard, who was going to destroy the planet Earth with the Space Colony Ark. Stopped the Space Colony Ark from crashing into Earth.) | City Level (Could defeat Perfect Chaos in base form, who flooded the entire city.), Likely Low Multiversal+ Level with Super form (Superior to the Final Egg Blaster which destroyed multiple stars. Defeated Solaris with the help of 3 other hedgehogs, the latter of who was going to destroy all existing timelines.) | Multi-City Block+ Level, likely higher with Super form (Should be superior to his Sonic CD self.) | City Level, Unknown with Super form | Universal+ Level, Likely Low Multiversal+ Level (Defeated Alf Layla wa-Layla who destroyed the space-time of the arabian knights reality by merely existing. Mentioned how the reality has multiple stories.) Speed: Transonic+, likely higher (Stated to be able to exceed mach 1.), likely higher with Super form | Speed of Light with light speed attack (Can attack at the speed of light.), likely higher with Super form | MFTL+ (Calls Light Speed, "chump change", scales to Metal Sonic.), Infinite with Super form (Kept up with Egg Wizard and Time Eater.) | Supersonic (Can reach speeds of mach 3.), higher with Super form | FTL+ | Infinite (Moved within a timeless void.) Lifting Strength: Class 5, Immeasurable with Super form, Immeasurable in Darkspine form Striking Strength: Multi City Block Class, likely higher with Super form | Multi City Block Class, Stellar with Super Form | City Class, Likely Low Multiversal+ with Super form | Multi-City Block+ Class, higher with Super form | Stellar, Unknown with Super form | Universal+, Likely Low Multiversal+ Durability: Multi City Block Level, likely higher with Super form | Multi City Block Level, at least Star level with Super form | City Level, Likely Low Multiversal Level with Super form | Multi-City Block+ Level, likely higher with Super form | Star Level, Unknown with Super form | Universal+ Level, Likely Low Multiversal+ Level (Can tank hits from Alf Layla wa-Layla.) Stamina: Extremely High, Limitless with Super forms Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Caliburn, Hundreds of meters with his abilities and Color Powers. | Standard melee range, Stellar with his abilities. | Standard melee range, Low Multiversal with abilities. | Standard melee range, Varies from Interstellar to Low Multiversal+ with his abilities. Intelligence: Genius in combat (Saved the world countless times from Eggman, a man with an IQ of 300.) Weaknesses: None Notable. | Is cocky and over-confident. | Same as adventure self. | None Notable | Same as adventure self. | More violent then before. Others Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Item Boxes, World Rings, Colors Powers, an Ark of the Cosmos, Piko Piko Hammer, Gems, Time Stones, Power-Ups, Angel Amulet, Ring of Life, Immunity Idol, Extreme Gear, Sonic Crackers, Clarent, Shahra's ring, Light Speed Shoes/Light Chip, Crystal Ring, Bounce Bracelet, Flame Ring Magic Gloves, Replenisher, Health Roots, Health Seeds, Antidotes, Health Leaves, Spooky Charm, Golden Gloves, Speed Bar, Nocturne Blade, Arondight, Galatine, Laevatein, Herb of Toughness, Fiery Quaff, Hot Fiery Quaff, Vial of Calm, Philter of Tranquility, Super Antidote, Stone Protection, Petrification Immunity, Paralysis Cure, Paralysis Immunity, Kron Hammer, Zoah Shield, and Cure All Spray. Notable Attacks/Technique: |-|Normal Moves= *'Spin Attack': While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Jump': Can leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. *'Spin Dash': Can curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. *'Homing Attack': Can performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Sonic to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. *'Focused Homing Attack': Can locks on up to six enemies at once and executes a far swifter and stronger version of the Homing Attack. This attack can be charged up to dish out attacks capable of quickly overwhelming beings with comparable durability to Sonic himself. *'Flying Spin Attack': While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Sonic performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. *'Light Speed Attack': Can harnesses his conserved energies and charges up in a manner nigh-akin to the Spin Dash. The difference being that while charging, light orbs will encircle Sonic's body and damage enemies upon contact, discouraging interruption of the technique. Once finished, Sonic excitedly utters "Ready!" and takes on a cyan hue, before rocketing off at high speeds to unleash a far faster and stronger Homing Attack. This technique automatically targets every enemy in the vicinity upon execution, allowing Sonic to pull of a rapid onslaught of Homing Attacks to strike all enemies in range. *'Sonic Guard': Can crosses his arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace himself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Sonic's body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. *'Super Peel Out': Can begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speed and mobility, even nimbler the Spin Dash. This technique allowed Sonic to match Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which is stated to increase Metal Sonic's speed four times over, meaning Sonic's Super Peep Out grants a similar increase. *'Bound Jump': In mid-air, Sonic curls into a ball and performs the Spin Attack straight downwards to slam down on any target below him. If he impacts the ground, Sonic will be propelled back into the air with enhanced jumping height. *'Boost': Can coats himself in a blue aura and rockets forward at top speed, granting instant acceleration and turning him into a highly destructive projectile able to mow down anything in his path. *'Stomp': While in the air, Sonic rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, he'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. *'Jump Dash': Can launches himself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, leaving a blue trail in his wake. This is useful for gaining air mobility, crossing gaps, and maneuvering across obstacles. *'Air Dash': Can performs a midair Boost to vertically propel himself through the air. This can be performed perpetually to achieve an affect akin to flight. *'Quick Step': Can running at high speeds, Sonic performs a swift-strafing movement to the left or right. When doing so, Sonic appears as nothing but a blur, indicating his short burst speed is swifter than his steady pace. *'Cartwheel': Can cartwheels to the left or right, appearing as nothing but a blur. This will prove useful for evading attacks. *'Flying Kick': Can zips towards an enemy and immediately strikes them with a mid-air kick, sending them flying. If another enemy is caught in the path of the enemy initially kicked away, they will be sent flying and take damage as well. *'Kick': Does a somersault and attacks forward along the ground while stretching out both his feet in front of him. When doing so, he is surrounded in a blue aura to ward off hindrances. *'Foot Sweep': Can drops to the ground, balances on one hand, and then sweeps one of his legs around in a 360 degree circle that resembles break-dancing, damaging anything he comes into contact with. *'Insta-Shield': For an instant, He creates a temporary shield around himself that can slash enemies within his range. This allows Sonic to attain simultaneous offense and defense. *'Sonic Heal': Can vibrates his molecules at a speed dwarfing sound, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Sonic Wave': Can curls into a ball and rapidly spins, as if to perform a Spin Dash, however, he instead unleashes a shock wave that darts forward, whilst he himself is propelled backwards due to recoil. This move can also be aimed, and the wave itself also "carry" opponents to deal perpetual damage. *'Sonic Storm': While in the air, Sonic performs a variant of Sonic Wave, unleashing shock waves that travel downwards diagonally while Sonic himself is sent flying a very small distance back from the recoil. *'Skydiving': Can capable of controlling his descend during a midair dive by making his body more or less aerodynamic. As a result, he can control whether they will fall faster or slower through midair. *'Blue Tornado': Can uses the Spin Dash to encircle around opponents through midair while leaving a blue trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. This can yank the opponents off their feet and fling them into the air, disorient enemies, or blow away their weaponry or equipment. *'Sonic Wind': Can raises his fist to generates a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds, which ensnare his opponent to deal damage. *'Whirlwind': After a Spin Dash, Sonic begins encircling around all opposing enemies at high speeds. This stirs up wind currents, thereby forming a vortex of wind resembling a miniature whirlwind, that ensnares the enemies. During the creations of wind vortex, Sonic will move increasingly faster around his opponent, forming stronger wind currents and making the wind vortex larger. At the peak of the vortex's size, Sonic will stop spinning and jump into the air in front of his opponents, thus releasing the wind vortex on the enemies. This attack does massive damage in contrast to many of Sonic's other attacks. *'Somersault': Can flips his body and attacks with his legs. *'Hammer Attack': Using his Piko Piko Hammer, Sonic pounces on opponents. *'Sonic Drive': Can tosses a Ring to mislead opponents then performs a Spin Attack that homes in on the Ring, dealing damage to anyone caught in the path and launching them. *'Sonic Eagle': Can performs a powerful overhead axe kick from a frontward somersault, slamming opponents into the ground. *'Sonic Flare': Can falls straight down and carries his entire body on one hand. Using break dance moves (via the flare technique in acrobatics),he then does a sweeping kick across the opponent in a circular motion, before shifting over to his other hand and lifting his legs up on one hand (and then hopping back into neutral stance). *'Somersault Kick': Can kicks out with his leg while in midair, releasing a thin blue wave of unknown properties as a projectile that can strike enemies from afar. Upon impacting a foe, it induces an affect akin to dizziness and leaves enemies to his mercy. *'Sonic Meteor': Can performs a Spin Attack, traveling straight downward and bouncing off surfaces he impacts. When slamming against enemies, this technique does perpetual damage. *'Sonic Boom': Can launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. *'Hop Jump': Can assumes a more aerodynamic pose as he flies through midair. He then does a upward spring in midair to gain extra height. *'Sonic Leap': Can kicks forward in a stepping bound. *'Humming Top': Can thrusts his body forward through midair while spinning and sticking his legs outward to attack foes, thereby increasing his horizontal speed to gain distance. *'Sonic Ballet': Can performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase the his torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. *'Speed Up': Can emits blue sparkles and greatly increases his speed for up to ten seconds. *'Axe Kick': Can performs a Spin Dash and shoots himself straight into his opponent, ramming them with incredible force, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers an additional spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away. *'Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge': Harnessing energy from his very Soul, Sonic is capable of producing up to three affects. The first includes Sonic dashing up to his opponent to the full extent of his speed, appearing as a nearly instantaneous movement, and delivering a powerful slash with Caliburn to his opponent energized by this conserved energy. The second involves Sonic leaping towards his opponent and striking them with a midair kick energized by his conserved energies. The third involves accelerating beyond his top speed on a dime in a with a high-speed dash, capable of easily blitzing foes with initially comparable speeds. *'Time Stop': Can evokes a power of undefined nature that inverts all colors in the vicinity. This effect pauses the flow of time and leaves the opponent completely immobilized. *'Time Break': Can slows down the flow of time, bringing his surrounds and opponents to a nigh-halt and leaving them to his mercy. Contrary to popular belief, this technique does not actually slow down Sonic himself outside of gameplay. *'Speed Break': Can accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. *'Chaos Control': With a Chaos Emerald handy, he's capable of utilizing Chaos Control to manipulate the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, perform inter-dimensional or time travel, distort space-time, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. |-|Power-Ups= *'Invincibility': Using Invincibility, he's granted a sparkling aura for up to 20 seconds. When in effect, he's rendered completely immune physical harm and attacks on his own level. He can also deal damage to foes with mere physical contact. *'Normal Shield': Using the Normal Shield, he's encased is a defensive orb that acts as a barrier that protects him from damage. Once struck with a sufficiently powerful attack, the shield will disperse and Sonic may be subjected to knockback, but he will not suffer physical harm. *'Fire Shield': Using the Fire Shield, he's encased in a fiery bubble of flames that acts as a barrier that protects him from damage. This renders him immune to the harmful effects of fire and heat based hazards. This shield is tough enough to enable Sonic to literally stand in molten lava undamaged. It also enables a mid-air jump dubbed the "Fireball Spin Dash", enabling Sonic to spear forward through midair at high speeds in a comet of flames, dealing damage to anything caught in his wake. Additionally, the Fire Shield will burn anything it comes in contact with. *'Aqua Shield': Using the Aqua Shield (also called the Bubble Shield), he's encased in a sphere-shaped shield similar to a water bubble. This shield allows Sonic to breath underwater indefinitely without fear of drowning. It also allows Sonic to quickly plummet downward and bounce along the ground, or collide with an enemy from above. It has the ability to repel certain projectiles, not including spiked projectiles (for obvious reasons) and explosives. *'Thunder Shield': Using the Thunder Shield (also called the Lightning Shield or Magnetic Shield), he's encased in a defensive orb of electricity. It renders him immune to electricity and energy based hazards and attacks. It also apparently emits a magnetic field that attracts things like Rings. It also allows Sonic to double jump. *'Speed Shoes': Using Speed Shoes (also called Power Sneakers), he's top speed, acceleration, and jumping height are all greatly enhanced for up to 20 seconds. *'Rocket Shoes': When using the Rocket Shoes, his shoes gain rocket engines sets that enable him to fly through the air at supernatural speeds. This power-up is only temporary, and when its effects wear off Sonic's shoes will return to normal and he'll fall to the ground. *'Popo Spring': When equipping the Popo Spring, he obtains a mobile spring underneath his shoes that supplements his jumping height. *'Skateboard': Allows him to ride a Skateboard. *'Flame Ring': Allows him to perform the Fire Somersault, in which he imbues his kicks with intense flames. *'Magic Gloves': Allows him to perform the "Magic Hands" technique. In a small explosion which consumes the targets, Sonic shrinks the enemy down to roughly the size of a basketball and traps them in a transparent sphere. Sonic can then explode the sphere to destroy them or simply leave them incapacitated. *'Ring Time': When using Ring Time, he's surrounded by a transparent aura that lasts for fifteen seconds. Any enemies that get near Sonic during this time will then be turned into Gold Rings. *'Hercules Muscles': Enhances his upper body strength. *'Power Brake': Allows him to come to a dead stop, regardless of how fast he is running. *'Acceleration': Greatly improves his acceleration rate, allowing him to reach top speeds in a heartbeat. *'Breath Holder': Prolongs his oxygen supply in underwater environments. *'Sure-Footed': Enables him to always and instantly land on his feet after taking damage regardless of the positioning he was in after getting sent flying. *'Antidote': A concoction that removes any negative status ailments upon use. *'Cure All Spray': A large dose antidote able to remove negative status ailments from Sonic and up to three of his allies at a time, allowing recovery from things like sleep inducement, poison, and Statistics Reduction. *'Health Seed, Health Root, and Health Leaf': Items that replenish a large amount of his vitality when used. *'Replenisher': A wrist device. When worn, his vitality will automatically be restored over the course of a fight. *'Water Ring': Enables all of his attacks to deal Water-type damage. *'Lightning Ring': Enables all of his attacks to deal Electric-type damage. *'Ice Ring': Enables all of his attacks to deal Ice-type damage with sub-zero chill. *'Wind Ring': Enables all of his attacks to deal Air-type damage. *'Earth Ring': Enables all of his attacks to deal Earth-type damage. *'Immunity Idol': A mystical charm that makes him highly resistant to a to the effects of status ailments. *'Spooky Charm': A mystical charm that causes fear in enemies. By wearing this, he can cause enemies to flee. *'Angel Amulet': A bright gold mystical relic. It'll automatically revive Sonic if he's finished off in the heat of combat. *'Ring of Life': Can be used to revive fallen allies. *'Gems': Gems are objects that appear in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). They're small and rare crystals from Soleanna each granting use of a specific Custom Action. **'Green Gem': Using the Green Gem, he able to form a miniature tornado that can damage any enemies found within its radius. **'Red Gem': Using the Red Gem, he can slow down time to a crawl, thus effectively slowing down the surrounding environment and enemies' movements while leaving Sonic himself unaffected. **'Blue Gem': Using the Blue Gem, he dashes in a short burst of greatly increased speed, causing a destructive sonic boom that "ruins" enemies that get in Sonic's way. **'White Gem': Using the White Gem, he'll halt in mid-air spin and begin spinning around while surrounded by a multicolored aura. Once in this position, Sonic can choose any direction in which to face in a vertical, 360-degree area. When released from this position, Sonic will perform a Homing Attack in the chosen direction and with increased range and power. **'Sky Gem': Using the Sky Gem, he flings the gem in any direction and then will be flown in said location by being pulled through the air at great speed, before landing safely on the location. **'Yellow Gem': Using the Yellow Gem, he creates a Thunder Shield. **'Purple Gem': Using the Purple Gem, he shrinks down to a fraction of his size. This allows Sonic to perform infinite jumps in midair and also makes him more difficult to hit. Advantageously, Sonic's physical prowess is not diminished in the slightest while using this Gem. |-|Super Sonic= *'Chaos Energy Manipulation': In his Super form, his Chaos Energy based powers are enhanced on a tremendous scale. In addition, he gains new Chaos Powers. Due to being empowered by the Emeralds' Positive energies, Sonic is capable of neutralizing negative energies. He can also purify negative emotions, like when he reverted Perfect Chaos back to normal by purifying it of its anger and rage (rendering his will to fight inert). Also, Sonic can unleash powerful blasts of Chaos Energy and channel Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his strikes and form defensive barriers. *'Super Sonic Boost': Can surrounds himself in a golden aura of Chaos Energy before ramming the target with incredible speed, resulting in a rather devastating impact. *'Turbo Boost': Can surrounds himself in a brilliant golden aura that amplifies his speed. This can be used for extensive maneuverability or deployed in short bursts to evade attacks. *'Super Sonic Spinning': Can curls into a ball and begin spinning while charging up Chaos Energy. Once charged, he shoots himself forward as a powerful project and rams into nearby targets. *'Arrow of Light': Can draws light into his body and begins absorbing it. Once he has gathered enough light, Super Sonic immerses himself in the gathered light, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", and charges into the opponent with immense force. *'Deflect': Can swings his arm forward which covers him in a shield of slate-gray energy that deflects enemy projectiles back at the enemy. *'Super Sonic (Move)': Can strikes his opponent with a series of powerful attacks greatly amplified by Chaos Energy, before unleashing a golden, wide-spread blast of Chaos Energy with a fiery makeup. |-|Werehog Sonic= *'Unleashed Mode': Can taps into the energies of Dark Gaia that he has absorbed. When activating the mode, Sonic howls and his entire body becomes surrounded in a light blue energy aura. While active, Sonic's physical prowess is greatly amplified for a limited period of time. *'Were-Claw': Can makes a forward dash while crossing his hands in front of him, before violently slashing his claws to both sides in a quick and swift motion. This damages and dizzies enemies. *'Were-Claw Charge': Can charges forward while doing several quick and ferocious slashing motions in front of him with his claws, mowing down any foe in his path. *'Were-Wallop': Can stretches his arms upward as he performs a double uppercut to his opponents while slashing upwards with his energy-enveloped claws. *'Werewheel Rush': Can launches a series of offensive cartwheels along the ground, where he punches anyone caught in his path. At the end of his series of cartwheels, Sonic jumps into the air and brings his hands together in a collective fist before performing a forward somersault to bringing his fists down on opponents, utilizing his momentum from his flip to increase the impact. *'Comet Punch': Can pulls back his right fist channels a large amount of Dark Gaia Force through it. Once charged enough, Sonic tags his opponent with a single forward and extremely powerful punch. *'Aerial Piledriver': Can jumps high into the air and grabs a mid-air opponent with both his legs and arms while turning the opponent upside down. While holding onto the opponent, Sonic then spins the opponent around itself while diving down in a piledriver-like fashion, where he slams the opponent's head directly into the ground. *'Feral Wild Whirl': Can stretches his arms and hands out the sides and spins around several times a top while slashing with his hands over a long range. *'Spinning Needle Attack': Can launches forward with his body aligned horizontally. He then puts his arms down the sides of his body and quickly rotates his body, turning himself into a piercing drill moving through mid-air in a torpedo fashion while leaving a cyan spiral-shaped energy trail. *'Beatdown': Can grabs a nearby foe and begins swinging it back and forth over himself, slamming it to the ground with such force that he produces destructive shockwaves upon impact that can damage nearby foes. After having slammed the foe into the ground five times, Sonic jumps into the air and crushes it with a final hit to the ground. *'Earthshaker': Can enlarges his arms and fists and begins hammering down with both fists numerous times, and with such force that he creates small tremors, before fishing off with an extra powerful hit to the ground with both fists. |-|Darkspine Sonic= *'Fire Manipulation': Can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. *'Reality Manipulation': Due to being empowered by three of the seven World Rings he possesses a degree of control over the fabric of reality. He also can rewrite universes in his image and reverse the effects of reality warping on a universal scale. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Verse Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Speedsters Category:Ironic Characters Category:Console Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Wind Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals Category:Fear Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:BFR Users